A Fresh Start - RWBY Reader Insert
by PrismWraith
Summary: A reader insert for RWBY, originally intended to be a male reader insert. I've taken some ideas from the show itself and thrown you into their situations, or I've gone and made my own adventures for you to go on.
1. Intro part 1

SO! Here we are at the start of my first fanfic and my first post. Well this is a reader insert for RWBY. It's originally intended to be a male reader insert so I'll be using pronouns like "he" throughout the whole thing. You probably won't get romantically involved with any of the characters. As of now I don't think I'll go along with the storyline. I want this to be more about you having adventures with the team, and yeah I might take some ideas from the series itself and throw you into the episode. Give it some time, I know the first chapter and a half or so (technically this is an intro) don't have much to do with RWBY but I'll get there I promise.

That's pretty much it so I hope you enjoy!  
~PrismWraith

"Man I can't believe coach is making us go to practice on such a nice day." You said into your cell while making your way over to Soccer practice. It was the first day of Spring. Birds were chirping and squirrels were scurrying about all around. The breeze was cool, but the sun warmed your skin.  
Your best friend Owen's voice filled your ear saying, "Isn't your first game this weekend, (y/n)?"  
"Well yeah...but I'd rather spend such a beautiful day taking a nap in the sun you know?"  
"Sure I get it but...How do you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"You're one of the top students at Ravenwood, Captain of the Soccer team, and I'd be lying if I said I've never seen a few girls looking your way...How do you have the time to take a nap?"  
"Hah. You're right I really don't have much time on my hands. Well I'm here so I'll have to text you later."  
"Later dude."  
You joined your team for practice and once everyone got there you started stretches as usual. After a while you decided it was time to get started. "Alright guys let's take two laps around the field and we'll go from there." Taking your place at the head of your pack, the run began. Taking this time to appreciate the day, you noticed that the sunlight had gotten a bit harsh. It had also gotten unnaturally hot for this time of year. Only half of your first warm-up lap had gone by and you were already breaking a sweat. You started to pant and your teammate Jared decided it would be a good idea to call you out on it.  
"Hey, (y/n) you're not out of shape are you?" he said with a smirk. This resulted in more than a few snickers from your team.  
You weren't the type to abuse your power, but this seemed like a good time to do so. "Haha very funny Jared. You get to take another lap." This calmed everyone down and earned a groan from Jared, but you were still burning up. Soon your laps were over and Jared started his third. "Ok boys get some passes going to start things off. I'm going to go talk to coach about something." The team complied quickly and you went over to the coach. You let him know that you weren't feeling too well, and a few minutes later you were strolling through the hallway of Ravenwood high to the nurse's office. You peeked into the office through the window, and seeing that she wasn't present you let yourself in. You started to feel a bit woozy and took to leaning on the wall for support. Ten minutes passed by and the nurse still hadn't come in, so you decided to lay down on the floor. It wasn't long until your life had turned itself upside down.

"Hey...hey kid...HEY KID!" You jolted awake to the sound of an impatient voice. It was a police officer who didn't look very pleased with you.  
"Yes...sir?" you managed to mumble after being woken in a blur.  
"I've got two questions for ya kid. First of all, what are you doin' out this late?" Out...? Late...? You stood up and took a look around and realized that you had no idea where you were. You had woken up under a tree in the local park of a bustling city. It was dark out and you didn't seem to be anywhere near Ravenwood, let alone your home town.  
"Sir I'm sorry but I have no clue where I am right now and I can't really answer your question." Luckily for you the officer was empathetic, and trusted you for some reason, not at all like an officer at home.  
"You chose a bad time to get lost kid. Where are you from?" asked the officer.  
"I live in (hometown)"  
"Never heard of the place. I'm assuming you're not from Vale. What kingdom are ya from?"  
"I'm not from any kingdom...(hometown) is in the state of (state)."  
"A state?" the officer asked, clearly puzzled.  
"Yeah...as in the United States of America? the country?"  
"I haven't seen any states being united around here, kid. I know I've asked more than two, but after you answer my other question I'll help you figure your situation out. Have you seen this man? His name is Roman Torchwick." The officer held up a wanted poster for a man with scarlet hair tucked neatly under a bowling hat. He had a long white coat and wielded a cane.  
"No sir I've never seen that man before"  
"Well if you see him around be sure to let us know...now about your situation...follow me on over to the HQ."  
Left with few other options, you did exactly that. After heading to the HQ, you and the officer went to his office where he asked you a few more questions.  
"So what's your name, kid?" the officer began.  
"(y/n), sir. (y/n) (l/n)." you replied.  
"And where did you say you're from?"  
"(hometown)"  
"Alright..."  
After a few minutes of searching on what looked to be a kind of high end computer, the officer stood and shook his head.  
"It's getting late, (y/n). Why don't you spend the night in my office? I keep a sleeping bag here for the nights I have to stay in the office to file a report. I'll come in early tomorrow to get you all sorted out." Once again left with limited choices, you took off your jacket and rolled the sleeping bag out. You had just noticed that you weren't wearing the same clothes as when you had dosed off in the nurse's room. Instead of the shorts and T-shirt you had worn to practice you were wearing your favorite jacket, a solid T-shirt, and Jeans with a barely visible tear on your right thigh. Putting two and two together you realized that you must be dreaming. Without hesitation you slapped yourself, which was a big mistake. Sighing you realized that this was not a dream. It was very real and now your face had a mark which was very red.  
Outside of the office, you heard the officer speaking to someone outside.  
"Says he's from (hometown)...I already checked and it isn't in any of the four kingdoms...he's well beyond fit for his age...Beacon? He's not ready for that yet...Alright I'll give him a month and then we'll call Oz." You felt troubled by this. There was no doubt that they were talking about you and it didn't seem like you were getting home any time soon. You soon realized that getting home didn't matter much to you. You were an orphan, and didn't have very many friends. Even Owen was distant from you seeing as you were always busy with either school or athletics. Come to think of it you didn't even know what his favorite color was. You were soon lost in your thoughts and drifted off to another deep sleep.


	2. Intro Part 2

It had been roughly a month since you moved in to your new home. You also had a nice amount of income due to the generous officer you kept in touch with. In fact you were supposed to go out and patrol the city this evening. It was nearly time to head out so you took your weapon from the shelf it was on. It was a gift from the officer. You had two identical scimitars which joined at the hilts to create a bow. You had also received a quiver which created an enormous amount of arrows, being powered by dust. The arrows were also made from dust, their only purpose being to paralyze the target, not kill it. Given the small amount of time in which you had been around, you had earned a reputation for yourself among the local criminals. It was often said that you had never missed a shot. The thugs and gangs in the area feared your bow almost as much as they feared death. You were polishing your weapon as you thought about the letter you had received from the officer that morning. The letter explained that there would be a few people from Beacon coming to the city for your application to the school soon. He didn't say how soon, so you weren't worried even though you had no paperwork at all.  
You began to wonder what the school was like. Suddenly the sound of glass breaking downstairs interrupted your day dream. "The old man I live with probably just dropped something." You thought to yourself. Then you heard a voice. It definitely didn't belong to the old man. You took your weapon and crept downstairs surprisingly silently. Even though most of the shop was made of wood, you had memorized the spots where the creaking was loudest. Reaching the bottom step, you saw what was going on. The old man was being held at gunpoint by a strange man and some thugs. They weren't taking the money, only the dust.  
The man in charge seemed familiar to you somehow as if you had met before. You shifted your weight out of habit and made a slight noise. The thief turned and you locked eyes. A hazy memory went through your head. It was your first day in this new world. You had just woken up and an officer was asking you a few questions. He asked if you had seen…of course!  
"Roman Torchwick!" you yelled out. You put on a sly grin and said, "You're right on time! My patrol is about to start and there has to be some good money in turning you in." Roman laughed at this and took a bow.  
"Well well well if it isn't the local superhero (y/n). It seems I've wandered upon your little lair. Well I'd love to stay and chat but I've got safer places to be, kiddo." Roman and the thugs were out of the shop in a heartbeat. You tore the door open ringing the little bell at the top and flew out after them. Roman turned and scowled at you. "Stop him!" he growled at the thugs. They knew who you were and had other ideas. Each of the thugs ran off in a different direction which was fine by you. Your target was Roman. You were quickly gaining on him so he took a sharp right turn onto a street which led away from the city. You started to move faster and took the same turn he did. You got close enough that landing a stunner arrow would be a fairly easy shot and readied your weapon. As you took an arrow from your dust powered quiver in your right hand, Roman took another turn.  
Taking the turn you noticed that this street wasn't as empty as the last. Roman jumped over a pile of crates and landed a few seconds before you jumped. "End of the line, kiddo!" Roman grinned mischievously and fired a shot from his cane. It wasn't aimed at you, but it hit the crates beneath you. An explosion had begun to erupt beneath you, but you didn't care much. You placed your arrow on the bowstring and time seemed to slow down. This happened every time you took a shot. You took in a deep breath and aimed for Roman. It was going to be a perfect shot. You were sure of it. You were about to release your arrow in three…two…  
"Stop right there!" a voice called out. Out of an alley came a girl rushing in front of Roman. She was wearing a white combat dress and had her white hair was hanging off to the side. She also had a sword aimed straight at Roman. It was too late to stop the arrow so you were forced to aim off to the side at the least second to avoid hitting the girl. The explosion underneath you propelled you forward and you rolled onto the ground. Your arrow had exploded in a barrage of blue light like it usually did when it hit something. But it didn't hit anyone because of that girl who got in the way. You missed.  
Conveniently enough the officer friend of yours had just shown up. He told you that Roman had escaped and you knew exactly why. Furiously, you marched over to the girl who had gotten in the way of your perfect shot. There were three other girls with her now, but you didn't care about them.  
"You! Do you have any idea what you've done just now?" Her shocked expression turned into one of anger.  
"Me? What have I done? Do you know what you've done? You could have killed me!" This only infuriated you more. "Next time you might not get so lucky. That shot would have been perfect if you hadn't gotten in the way! You just let a dangerous criminal get away!" The girl seemed uninterested in you now.  
"So what? You're not perfect you know."  
"I don't miss. Ever." One of the girl's friends with short hair and a black and red combat dress looked hurt as if you had been speaking to her. "Look just don't ever get in my way again" you sighed. As you turned and walked away you could hear the girl behind you.  
"The nerve of some people! Does nobody know who I am?"  
Her friend with the long black hair spoke up and said, "I don't know Weiss, you did kind of get in his way. And it looked like he had Roman too." As you reached the officer who you had come to know as officer Clay, you tuned out the argument that had begun behind you. You started to give Clay details on what happened like you usually did but he stopped you.  
"It's fine, (y/n) we have other people working on a report. But right now there are a few people who want to talk to you about Beacon."  
A new voice came from behind you and said, "I also want to talk to you about how you managed to do something like that with such little training." You turned and met the new man's gaze. "Headmaster Ozpin. A pleasure to meet you, (y/n)." Ozpin extended his hand and you shook it, introducing yourself as you did so. You looked around and noticed a lack of people. The four girls were still bickering near the incident, but there was no one else around.  
"Forgive me headmaster, but I was told there would be more people coming to see me. I was just wondering where they are?" you questioned. Ozpin shook his head and laughed saying,  
"I believe you've already met one of them." Ozpin turned to look at the four girls and called them over. "(y/n) this is team RWBY. Their leader Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee (who glared at you), Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. I don't usually accept transfer students, but considering your situation, and the fact that the semester ended recently, I would be willing to make a few temporary changes to the rules. Our students are put into teams. Since there are no other transfer students you would have to join an existing team, that team being team RWBY." You looked at each of the girls and tried to imagine what they were thinking. Ruby gave you a nervous smile, Weiss looked as if she were about to murder you, Blake showed hardly any emotion, and Yang smiled more confidently than Ruby. They didn't seem too bad as a group, even if Weiss was included. "So, (y/n)" Ozpin began once again. "Would you like to accept my offer to attend Beacon Academy, train to be a huntsman, and fight against the creatures of grimm?" You had heard of the huntsmen from the locals while you were around town, but you hadn't heard anything about grimm. The name seemed familiar though.  
"Grimm? You mean like…those guys who wrote the inspirations for Disney movies?" Everyone looked at you as if you had been speaking another language, which you got often. "Ok so I'll take that as a no" You said breaking the short silence. Ozpin explained to you what creatures of grimm were and you were surprised that no one had spoken of them. Ozpin made his offer for you again and you accepted.  
"Wonderful. I will expect to see you at the academy within two days" said Ozpin. You were soon left with officer Clay. You decided that it was only right to thank him for what he had done.  
"Thanks a lot officer Clay. For the help, the job, getting me into Beacon and everything." Officer Clay smiled and responded,  
"Not a problem, (y/n). I hope that we can work together again some day, you're a good kid." His smile faded and his tone grew serious. "Listen, (y/n). I know you can handle yourself but there are a lot of criminals out here now that don't think very highly of you. Roman is still out there and he's dangerous. Be careful out there." You nodded at officer Clay and started walking back towards the dust shop. You had to start getting ready for your first day at Beacon as soon as you could.


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome to Beacon

Ok so since I took so long to upload the second part of my intro here's the third chapter. I'll try to keep up with uploading even though I haven't really set a schedule for myself yet. Chapter 4 is actually about halfway done and I'm typing it right now.

Today was the big day. Your transition to Beacon Academy was finally taking place. Standing at the docks of Vale, you waited for your airship to Beacon. It was a dull Sunday afternoon with gray skies and pouring rain. You were exhausted, but excited for the endless possibilities at Beacon. You didn't have much to take with you from what you had called home for the past month. You had a rather large sum of money, some clothes, your wallet, the weapon, and a drawstring bag to keep it all in. After waiting at the docks for an eternity, your airship arrived and you were on your way to becoming a huntsman.

"Wow, when did this become a normal life for me?" you wondered aloud. You thought about how you had gone from being a somewhat normal school kid to a kid being taught to slay monsters for a living. As you boarded the airship you thought about your teammates and Owen. First you realized that you had never kept your promise and texted Owen. Then you realized the more important detail. Everyone would be looking for you back home. You had just disappeared and gone missing for a month. A feeling of guilt came over you, but you shrugged it off knowing that there was nothing you could do about it. Lost in thought, you failed to notice the person sneaking up behind you.

"Hey you ok?" You jumped a little bit and turned around after hearing the voice of Ruby Rose, your team leader.

"Oh, hey you startled me. Yeah I'm fine just thinking about some stuff" you replied.

"Oh sorry I just wanted to come over and say hi. I'm Ruby Rose. We met a couple days ago and I'm supposed to be your team leader so…" Ruby said all of this while avoiding eye contact.

"So…?" you repeated in a questioning tone.

"Well I just thought I'd come over and say hi." There was an awkward pause then Ruby said, "I just said that didn't I?"

"Yeah you kinda did." You grinned and tried to stifle a laugh. Ruby seemed upset at this so you were quick to change the subject. "So why were you in the city?"

"Oh I was just out getting some food and stuff for the dorm. Usually everyone else comes with but they were all busy with something else."

You realized something for the third time that day. "Hey Ruby are you guys actually ok with me coming to Beacon and being a part of your team? If you're not I can always talk to Ozpin about moving to another team." Ruby definitely wasn't expecting this and stuttered a few times before getting herself together.

"What? No no no of course we are. I mean yes of course we are. It's just that we're going to have to make some adjustments and there are some things you won't be able to do and Weiss doesn't exactly like you and we'll have to explain that Blake is-" Ruby's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with both hands dropping the grocery bags she had been holding. You knelt and took the bags then handed them back to Ruby. "T-thanks." She was obviously flustered about something, but now you were curious.

"So…you were saying something about Blake?

"Oh. Its just that Blake is a…uh…an interesting person who you'll have to get to know better." You didn't buy it but decided not to press on.

"So you seem pretty friendly, Weiss hates me already, I'll get to know Blake sooner or later I guess. What about Yang?" This time Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Yang is great! She's my sister! I know we look nothing alike but we have the same dad. We have different moms though."

"Oh. Well if she's anything like you I guess we'll get along just fine. Hey it looks like we're here. Can you show me to our dorm?" Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Sure! Just follow me!" Ruby said as she leaped off of the platform and onto the campus. On your way to the dorm you admired the academy. It was absolutely breathtaking. Ravenwood was nothing compared to the gigantic monstrosity that was Beacon. After walking for a bit you arrived at the dorm. Ruby opened the door for you and you walked right into a spray of confetti and glitter.

"Welcome to Beacon, (y/n)!" yelled Blake and Yang. The confetti was floating down slowly and you were covered head to toe in glitter. You laughed and turned to the girls who were beaming at you. They even went so far as to bake a cake with your name on it. All of your doubt that team RWBY didn't want you around left instantly.

"Thanks, this is great!" you said, grinning right back at Blake and Yang. As Yang rushed over and crushed you in a bear hug, Ruby moved over to Blake.

"Where's Weiss?" Ruby whispered to Blake.

"I still don't think she likes (y/n). She told us she was going to spend the night at some hotel in Vale."

After Yang had broken every bone in your body, she released you and you all celebrated your transition to Beacon for a while. After all of the cake was gone and everyone tired out you decided to get settled in.

"Alright guys thanks for the big welcome, it was great. I'm kinda tired and my first day of classes is tomorrow so I'm going to go ahead and finish moving in. I'll see you all tomorrow since we have most of our classes together anyway." You said goodnight to the team and grabbed your bag. You slowly opened the door to your room.  
Your room was a small spare room the team had no use for until now. You had a bed in the corner with a nightstand next to it. There were drawers across a side wall and a desk on the other side wall. There was a window across from your bed which was nice. Other than that the room seemed rather dull. You would have to get around to decorating some time, but right now you were tired. You had classes tomorrow and decided that now was as good a time as any to get some sleep, and with that your first day at Beacon had come to an end.


	4. Chapter 4 - Vengeance

*IMPORTANT* Author's note time. I know there might be some weird spacing issues in some areas but I think I know how to fix the problem too. Also part of this chapter was written late at night so sorry if its kind of bland or something just doesn't make sense. Feel free to ask about a part if you want me to explain it. (I'm always paranoid about this but I'm spelling the name of Weiss's weapon correctly, right?) Also, I should let you know that I've already written chapter 5 as this goes up. After writing these 2 chapters I've realized that I could probably make this a Reader x _ fanfic all I'm saying is I haven't seen a good one for Yang yet. So if you want this to be a Reader x RWBY then PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know in the comments or via review/pm or whatever. Make some graffiti in New York telling me to do it if you want to. Anyway I think that's all so I'll see you again Friday with chapter 5 maybe? ~PrismWraith

You woke up to a horrible screeching sound. "Ugh. No matter what world you're in, alarm clocks are still annoying." You said to yourself as you rolled out of bed rubbing your eyes. You started to go through your usual morning routine and noticed that Ruby had left a uniform for you hanging on your doorknob. "I'll have to thank her for that later" you thought. You put it on and decided that it didn't look too bad. It was surprisingly comfortable too. You walked out of your room, ready for class. The rest of team RWBY had already left.  
Your dorm had a rather large table on which there was a note with your name on it. The note was written by Ruby, but Blake and Yang signed it for whatever reason. "Good morning, (y/n)! We usually go to the cafeteria for breakfast before class. There's food in the fridge or you can come find us if you want to. We hope you have a good first day!" Attached to her note was a map of the school and a copy of your schedule. You decided to just eat something in the dorm and then head to class. You stuffed the note and it's attachments in your pocket for later. After a small serving of toast and coffee it was time for you to attend your first class at Beacon. Using the map Ruby had left you, you made your way there. This was one of the many classes you shared with your entire team. It was combat training taught by Glynda Goodwitch. You found the room and walked over to Glynda to introduce yourself.  
"Hello, Ms. Goodwitch my name is (y/n). I'm the new student." Glynda looked over you for a while as if she were examining a specimen in a laboratory.  
"Ah yes." She finally said. "Welcome to Beacon, (y/n). There are no assigned seats in my class, take any seat you wish. I'll have a textbook for you tomorrow." She dismissed you and continued shuffling papers about her desk. You saw that team RWBY had made it to class before you and went over to them. You thanked Ruby, Blake, and Yang for the note they left for you and took a seat next to Yang. Weiss still seemed to be upset at your presence but held her tongue. Glynda began class by introducing you to everyone.  
"Good morning, class. Today we have a new student, (y/n)." She gestured in your general direction. "(y/n) if you don't mind I would like to start today by assessing your combat abilities." You stepped down from the seats and went over to Glynda. She whispered to you, "Pick a sparring partner. Since you're new I suggest you choose Jaune Arc." Here was an opportunity for you to prove your skill at combat. Or to embarrass yourself in front of the whole class. While most people would go for a safe pick and go for an opponent who wasn't very skilled, one name kept coming to your mind. You had a score to settle and now seemed to be the time.  
"I'd like to spar against Weiss Schnee." You proclaimed loud and clear for the whole class to hear. The whole class erupted into murmurs as everyone looked at Weiss to see what she would do. She confidently stood and accepted your challenge. Everyone spoke of how you were about to get whooped. Glynda turned to you and said, "(y/n), Ms. Schnee is at the top of our class. I suggest you choose a different opponent." You didn't say anything and simply shook your head. Up above you, Yang turned to Ruby and Blake and said, "I like his ambition, but he's just asking for Weiss to destroy him." Weiss got down and stood opposite you in the center of the sparring ring.  
She drew Myrtenaster and you drew your unnamed weapon. "Ten…nine…eight…" Glynda began to count down and you and Weiss both got yourselves into a ready stance. You held your scimitars across your chest in an x shape and had your dominant knee in front of the other. "Seven…Six…Five…" Your gripped each of your scimitars tightly and then loosened your grip. Weiss had Myrtenaster pointed directly at your chest with her right foot forward. "Four…Three…" You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. "Two…One…Begin!" You opened your eyes and immediately sprang forward.  
As you launched yourself at Weiss, you extended the scimitars outward in a sideways arc. She barely had time to lift Myrtenaster upwards so that your scimitars clashed with her blade. Myrtenaster ended up in between the two of your blades, still crossed, and you pressed harder, leaning into your scimitars. With her Rapier caught, there was nothing Weiss could do but step backwards as you overpowered her and slowly forced her onto one knee. You subtly moved your leg behind her ankle as she struggled to get Myrtenaster free. She desperately wriggled Myrtenaster left and right which you timed in your head. As she was about to move to the left, you dropped your left scimitar and flung Myrtenaster out of her hand with your right. As she lost her balance you quickly swept your leg forward and Weiss ended up weaponless on the ground, panting, with your right scimitar pressed against her throat. "That was for the shot you made me miss" you whispered so that only she could hear.  
The entire crowd of students was stunned. This nobody who came into Beacon from nowhere had easily defeated one of the top fighters in the class. After a few seconds when everyone fully comprehended what had happened, a large portion of the class began to cheer for you. Glynda tried to get the class to calm down as Weiss stomped out of the arena furiously and back to her seat. After everyone had calmed down, Glynda congratulated you on your victory and directed you back towards your seat. You started to walk towards where you were sitting before, but saw that Weiss had beaten you to the team and was seething with rage. Yang caught your eye and smiled at you as if to say, "well done". She looked at Weiss then gestured towards your seat and shook her head. Taking Yang's advice you sat elsewhere for the rest of class.  
Glynda went on with her lecture and soon the bell rung and class was dismissed. You saw Weiss starting to walk over to you after class with a deadly look in her eye. You decided it was best to give her some time and rushed out of class before she reached you. This went on for a few classes as you continually avoided Weiss in the hall until you finally reached a class without Weiss in it. Blake was also in your class so you decided to sit next to her. Before class started you asked, "So how's Weiss handling…you know…" Blake nodded since she knew exactly what you were talking about.  
"She's been pretty quiet about it, but the way she looks at you during class makes me worried. You know you're going to have to talk to her about this eventually, right?" You nodded and sighed. Fighting Weiss seemed like a good idea at the time but considering that you hadn't exactly been on friendly terms even before your match, it seemed more and more like a bad idea over time. Blake invited you to eat lunch with them and pointed out that you could talk it out with her there.  
"Thanks Blake, but I don't think that's such a good idea right now." You realized that for the first time you were alone with Blake, and there was something you had been meaning to ask her. "Hey Blake, yesterday I was talking to Ruby and she started to say something about you but then stopped and got all weird about it. When I asked her she just said that I had to get to know you better. Do you think you know what she was talking about?" Blake looked away from you and stared at the wall. She started to say something, but the professor began her lecture. You debated trying to get Blake to tell you, but you didn't want to get in trouble for talking in class on your first day. You waited until class ended to talk to her, but Blake mumbled a goodbye and rushed off to lunch.  
Today was an early release, so afternoon classes had been cancelled. It seemed like a good idea to eat at the dorm and spend the rest of the day in your room. You ate and went to your room, but it wasn't long before the girls got back. You put your ear to the door too see if you could figure out what was going on. You couldn't make out words, but you got the gist of the conversation. Yang had an idea, Ruby and Blake agreed, and Weiss hated it. After some begging and pleading, Weiss relented, and you heard footsteps headed towards your door. You tore your head from the door and dove onto the bed. In a few seconds there was a short knock on your door and you got up to answer it from the bed. You opened the door and to your relief Ruby was on the other side.  
"Since we have time we thought it would be nice to spend some time together as a team. We're going to play a board game and we want you to join us." You tried to think of an excuse not to.  
"Uh thanks Ruby but I'm really tired and I have some new books to put away and I'm not really-"  
Ruby cut you off by saying, "Well as your team leader I'm ordering you to join us." She smiled because she knew you couldn't argue with that. "I'll be expecting you in..." She looked over at your alarm clock. "Thirty seconds." She smiled again and slipped out of your room leaving you to think some things through for twenty seconds. You didn't want to directly confront Weiss so you planned to avoid talking to her as much as possible. You weren't scared of Weiss, she just made you feel uncomfortable. And when you walked out of your room and into the main living area, you were very uncomfortable.  
At the table which you ate at that morning, there were six chairs. One on the short ends and two on each side. Ruby and Blake sat together on one of the sides. Yang was supposed to be a banker of some sort and sat alone on one end of the table. This left Weiss sitting on one of the two remaining side chairs and an open seat next to her. You were frozen in place until you realized that they were all staring at you. You moved slowly across the room towards the table, past Yang, and behind Weiss's seat. You stopped for half a second and thought maybe it wouldn't be too bad to sit next to Weiss. It was obviously their intention. You wanted to seem casual and not show the panic that was going through your mind, but at the same time you didn't want to have anything to do with Weiss. You continued forward and sat on the chair opposite Yang. No one said anything. Ruby, Blake, and Yang didn't know how to react. Their plan to get you to bond with Weiss had fallen apart easily. You wanted to say something to break the silence, but couldn't think of anything. To everyone's surprise it was Weiss herself who decided to break the silence.  
"What's your problem? Do you think you're so much better than me that we can't even be on a team for a game?" It was a team based board game, and Ruby and Blake had already made a team to force you into to teaming up with Weiss. Of course. "Weiss it's not like that I didn't know that we were supposed to-" you tried to reason with her but she got up and marched out of the dorm angrily. She slammed the door shut as she walked out, and everyone sat in stunned silence. Blake was the first to speak.  
"I've never seen her so upset. Even for Weiss this is unnatural. Losing to (y/n) must have really gotten on her nerves." Ruby sighed and said, "I'll go talk to her. She can't be mad forever. At least I don't think she can." Even though Ruby offered to try and fix things, you didn't want her to fight your battles for you.  
"No Ruby. If she has a problem with me then it's me she should talk it out with. Besides I think I might have gone a little overboard with…well everything. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that being said, you left the dorm and searched all of Beacon for Weiss without a hint as to where she could be.


	5. Chapter 5 - Teamwork

Going to try writing this in first person. Let me know if you like this better than what I've done so far and if not then just say so and I'll rewrite this in my old style. I know this chapter is SUPER short (at least in comparison to others) so I'll do my best to finish up chapter 6 and post that today as well. Two chapters in one day. What a rebel I am.

I ran up and down the candle-lit halls of Beacon looking for Weiss. If she was still upset after this long, I doubt that she would forgive me tomorrow. I wanted to apologize today, but she had just stormed out of our dorm and I had no idea where she could be. Cafeteria…no. Library…nope. Courtyard? Nothing. I looked everywhere I could without getting lost for another 20 minutes. After that I gave up. I was out of breath from running all over the place and stressed from the entire situation.

I was headed back towards the dorm when I saw the doorway to a balcony which I hadn't noticed before. "I could use some fresh air" I said to myself. I walked out onto the balcony and before I noticed the beautiful sunset or the warm breeze, I noticed Weiss leaning on the railing looking out over Beacon. It almost seemed natural for me to find her after giving up on looking for her.

She must have heard me shut the door behind me because without looking she said, "Go away, Ruby. I know what you're going to say. I know he's our teammate now and we have to work together, but that doesn't mean I have to like him. Besides it's not like he wants to work with me either anyway." She sighed and I stood there like an idiot. Part of me wanted to leave immediately and stop listening in on her private thoughts since she thought she was talking to Ruby, but another part of me wanted to hear what she had to say. Her tone sounded more disappointed than upset and I was curious as to why. I was still trying to decide whether to stay or leave which led to me staying out of indecisiveness.

Weiss leaned her head on one hand with the other still on the railing and said, "You know…I'm not even mad at him. He just gets along so well with you, Blake, and Yang and I felt kind of…jealous." She started to turn around and I was frozen in place. I wanted to run but to where? She saw me instead of Ruby and took a step back, almost tripping over the railing. She caught herself and shrieked, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh well I was um looking for you and-and I wanted to apologize but I got sort of tired and I gave up and now I'm…well…here." I mumbled while awkwardly staring at the floor in front of myself.

"Hmph. Well I'm still mad at you." She said, crossing her arms.

"Pft. No you're not. You just said you weren't." Weiss shifted nervously as she realized that I heard everything she just said.

"Well that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you." Weiss turned around again and we both stood awkwardly in silence. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Um…we could be friends…I mean. If you want to that is. I'm not saying we have to but. It would be nice. And. Uh. Yeah…" She didn't say anything so I just kept rambling on to avoid another awkward silence.

"Okay look I'm sorry for anything I said or did since the day we met. Honestly, I wasn't worried about missing my shot. I miss all the time when I practice. I guess I was just thinking about how big the reward for turning that Torchwick guy in must be and I got carried away." Weiss kept standing there a moment, then turned around and started walking towards the door. "Wait where are you going?" I asked.

" _We_ are going to go kick Blake and Ruby's butts." She said nothing more and kept walking. I was still standing there trying to piece together whether I was forgiven or not when she turned around and said, "Well are you coming or not? I do need a teammate after all and I'd prefer it to be a friend." She walked out the door and I ran after her.

I caught up to her and we walked back to the dorm together, cracking jokes and laughing all the way down. We walked into the dorm laughing together and the rest of team RWBY just stared.

"So uh…are you guys ready to play now?" said Yang.

"Ready to play? We're ready to destroy them." Said a confident Weiss. We sat down together and started the game.


	6. Chapter 6 - Pre-Competition

Hey again. If you just read chapter 5 as I post this then wow you're early cause this author's note probably won't make sense to anyone else. So first of all I realized that people from more places than just the U.S. are reading this so I sorta regret making the story force you to be from here in the first part of the intro. SORRY ;-; and also this was going to be longer but it was too long in the end so I split it in two, which is what happened to the last chapter. That's why I'm uploading this right after I just finished uploading the last one. If you have any ideas, OC's, FEEDBACK PLZ, anything really just let me know!

Your first week at Beacon was coming to an end. As professor Port droned on about the one time he single handedly took down a nevermore, you stared at the clock on the wall waiting for your final class to end. No one in class was paying attention to professor port, so when a paper airplane hit the back of your head, you assumed it was no big deal. You picked it up and put in on top of your textbook to throw it away later. Then a crumpled up wad of paper hit you too. You turned around to see who was throwing things at you and saw Yang snickering to herself a couple seats behind you. You threw the paper back at her and hit her right in the middle of her forehead. She stopped laughing and started writing something on the paper before whipping it at your shoulder.

"Read the note, dummy" said the writing on the ball. You opened up the paper airplane and read what she had written before. "Meet me after class. We're going straight to the dorm to talk about some stuff." You looked over your shoulder and rolled your eyes at her. It wasn't long before class ended and when it did you walked over to talk to Yang who was still gathering her things.

"Really? You couldn't have just come up to me after class?" Yang giggled and said

"I've seen you run from Weiss. You're pretty fast so I had to make sure you didn't run off."

You sighed and said, "Alright whatever let's just go." When the two of you reached the dorm, Blake and Weiss were already inside. Ruby's last class of the day was on the opposite side of the school so she would take longer to get back. Blake was on her bed reading as usual and Weiss was polishing some sort of jewelry in the bathroom mirror.

"So Yang what was it that you wanted to talk about?" you asked.

"Ok here's the deal. Every weekend a school in Vacuo holds a tournament. It's open house so anyone can enter and I even asked Ozpin to make sure going was ok. We enter as a team of four, but we fight 2 on 2. We get points for our team based on how far up the bracket we get. I've been wanting to do this tournament for weeks! The only problem is that Ruby's too young to enter, but since now we have another teammate we can actually compete! I think we even have a great chance of winning!" Weiss and Blake had joined you and Yang at the table to talk about the competition.

Blake said, "But what about Ruby? Won't she be upset that we're going to a tournament without her?"

None of you had noticed Ruby walk into the room as Blake said this and she squealed, "Ooh you're going to a tournament? Where is it? Whose going to be there? Can I come?"

"Yes, Vacuo, not you, and no." The quick responses came from Weiss.

Ruby put on a childish face and said, "Oh. That's fine. I'll just stay here then…at Beacon…all alone…" You looked over at Ruby and she sniffled. You knew it was fake but she looked so crestfallen. Before you knew it you were already speaking out of guilt.

"What she meant to say is that you're too young to compete with us. I guess you can come along though. There aren't any rules about bringing friends along are there, Yang?"

"I guess not." Yang replied. "Alright it's settled then. To Vacuo!"

After your arrival in Vacuo, you were all tired and decided to go straight to the hotel. You arrived and volunteered to go with Yang to check in. You walked over to the lady behind the counter at the lobby and smiled.

"Hi, we're here for the competition and heard that this place offers free rooms to competitors?" you began. The lady smiled back at you and nodded.

"Yes that's right sir, however we're nearly full. There a lot of new teams trying to join this week. Now, how many people are you traveling with?"

"There are five of us."

"Alright it looks like I have a room for two and another room for three available."

"That's perfect thank you." The lady handed you your room keys and you went off to find the rooms themselves.

You got to your rooms which were next to each other and said, "Here's the key to your room" while handing a key to Blake. "You'll be staying with Weiss and I'll be with Ruby and Yang."

"Hold on, why do you get to decide how we split the rooms?" asked Weiss. "Well do you want to argue, or do you want to sleep?"

"Fair point" she said, covering her mouth to hide a yawn. You all bid each other goodnight and walked into your rooms.

In the room you were sharing with Ruby and Yang there was a queen sized bed along with a bunk bed.

"So how do you two want to work this out?" Ruby said,

"Don't worry we'll just take the bunk beds. It'll be just like Beacon."

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to take a quick shower before bed. I'll see you both tomorrow." You did exactly that and took a quick shower. You walked out of the bathroom when you were finished and saw that Ruby was fast asleep on the top bunk, but Yang had passed out on the big bed. "No biggie." You thought to yourself. "She looks tired I should just let her sleep." You moved over to the bottom bunk and closed your eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

The following morning you all woke up to the alarm clock and went down to the lobby for the free breakfast the hotel offered. You met up with Weiss and Blake who saved you all seats at a table. As you all got up to serve yourselves Yang came up beside you.

"Sorry for last night. I guess I was just exhausted." You smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, Yang. I don't mind. The bunk bed was comfortable anyway." We shared an uncomfortable silence as neither of us really knew what to say after that, and ended up walking back towards the table.

As everyone ate, you all watched a replay of the reigning champions of the tournament, a team from Vacuo.

"Wow that one guy is good. He's going to be tough to beat" Ruby pointed out. You nearly choked from laughing so hard while trying to swallow a piece of toast.

"These Vacuo guys aren't all that great. Watch his opponent. He's used to fighting hoards of Grimm, not a trained fighter. Look when he swings his axe like that he leaves a huge opening here." You pointed to a spot on the screen and soon after the Vacuo fighter swung his weapon at the same place. "See it's not that he's good, his opponent is just bad. The guy goes for an overhead cut but the Vacuo kid knew it was coming. See how his stance isn't set to follow up? He's going to roll off to the left." You kept making predictions based on what the Vacuo fighter's opponent did, and the screen played out everything you said would happen. Ruby stared at you in awe.

"(y/n) have you seen this match already?" you simply shook your head no. "Then how did you know what was going to happen?"

You thought for a second then slowly explained, "I dunno. I guess I just thought of what I would do if I were in his position. I mean I would never take a weapon like that one in to battle but-ow!" Blake who was sitting next to you threw an elbow at a sensitive spot on your side. "Too cocky?" you asked, rubbing the place she hit you. Blake nodded, and took a small bite from the apple she had been eating.

After you had all finished eating, it was time to check in for the tournament. There was a line of teams heading towards a practice area and you, Weiss, Blake, and Yang got into line. Ruby started heading towards the arena to find a seat. "Good luck you guys! Beat their faces in!" You all waved until Ruby was out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7 - Competition

I usually end up writing these in parts. I mostly write either during my study hall at school or more often, at one or two in the morning. Oh. By the way. I lied. I decided that I'm going to start some Yang X Reader romance. The next chapter is going to be a part of that and probably the one after that as well. It's actually done, I just want to save it in case I can't get the next real(ish) chapter done by next weekend. I also think I'm going to go back and make all of the previous chapters including this one be in first person. After reading my own writing and comparing it to other's, first person just seems a lot more natural and easier to read. Also I'm not the best writer but you get the point. That's all for now so enjoy!

As you stood in line for the check in, you did what pretty much everyone else was doing. Everyone in line was performing various tests on their weapons, stretching out, or showing off. After some simple stretches, you leaned back and watched everyone else. You made sure to pay special attention to the showoffs. You didn't understand why someone would reveal a technique or secret weapon before their fight. They were just asking for you to come up with a counter, and you did for most of the things you saw.  
When you reached the front of the line, a man with an official Vacuo uniform was waiting for you.  
"Hello and welcome to Vacuo!" he said in a boomingly cheerful voice. "I need your names, team name, and weapon names, please!" Yang introduced each of you as the man wrote all of your information down on a clipboard.  
Yang, Weiss, and Blake each told the man the name of their weapons, but when he turned to you all you could say was, "I don't really have a name for these. They were a gift so I don't exactly have some kind of emotional attachment to them." The man took some time to inspect your weapons.  
"Simple, yet effective." He said thoughtfully. He came across a strange marking on the hilt of your right hand scimitar and his eyes went wide. "Young man, while I'm sure that your weapons are more than enough to do the job, I highly recommend creating or buying one of your own. As hunters and huntresses, our lives depend on our weapons, and you wouldn't leave your life in the care of a stranger, would you?" You shook your head no. The man let you all in after pointing out the training area where competitors were bustling about doing the same things as those on the outside. As you walked around, you thought about what the man said, and he was right. Even though your weapons were a gift from officer Clay, they weren't really special to you in any other way. They were weapons, but not your weapons. You started to think of some way to create a new weapon, when you were interrupted by Blake.  
"So whose going to fight alongside who?" she asked no one in particular.  
"(y/n) and I could fight together" volunteered Weiss. Ever since your dispute ended, you had built up amazing synergy with Weiss. You were also both sword wielders, which made it easy for you to predict one another's movements and get in each other's way less often.  
"Well that was easy, I guess we should get some practice in before the first round starts!" said Yang, obviously excited for the tournament. A few seconds later, a horn rang out, summoning all of the teams to the arena. "Or maybe not" said Yang.  
You walked into the arena and felt small. The stands rose hundreds of feet into the air and the crowd was no small thing. It was amazing to think that a competition of this size took place every month. The same man who had checked you all in was walking around to every team to figure out who would be fighting alongside who. A woman with a microphone stepped out into the center of the arena and welcomed the crowd. Her long red dress flowed behind her as she strode out. After formalities and introductions she announced the rules, which you had already memorized courtesy of Yang. However, there was one new thing. In an overenthusiastic voice, the speaker announced that there were many more competing teams than usual, and that as a result two fights would take place at the same time until the quarterfinals, semifinals, and final took place. One would take place in a biome on one half of the arena, while the other would take place in a different biome on the other side of the arena. Soon the introduction ceremony began, and each team walked out onto the arena. First they announced the team name, then the names of the pairs, and then the weapon names. When it was team RWBY's turn to walk out onto the arena, they simply didn't mention your weapon at all.  
Once the opening ceremony concluded, the teams were directed back to the training area, and the first two matches of the day were announced. There were several screens in all kinds of places in the training area, and there were dozens of people huddled around each one. Everyone watched the matches, some analyzing, others just cheering, but everyone was amazed by the impressive maneuvers different teammates could pull off. You even saw one girl throw a few daggers into the air and watched as her teammate leapt up and lashed out at them with a whip, hurling them at their opponents with incredible speed.  
You and Weiss got called down to your first match after a while, and you stepped out onto the arena. Across from you stood your opponents, a big beefy guy wielding what looked like a double sided ax, and a scrawnier looking kid with a rocket launcher that looked way too big for him to carry. You recognized them as a few of the show offs you saw while waiting to check in. You knew most of what they were capable of. The randomly selected biome was a forest, and as the timer started to count down you explained a plan to Weiss that had just formed in your mind.  
"Alright Weiss, as soon as that timer hits zero, run back into the trees as fast as you can." Weiss nodded, the timer hit zero, and you both sprinted off into the thick forest, your enemies chasing after you.  
"So what's this plan of yours?" she asked, not even close to breaking a sweat, yet.  
"Well you know that thing you do with your glyphs when you move stuff around?"  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"Do that to me and stay out of sight. Every time you think they know where I am, get me somewhere safe." Without a word, Weiss leapt into a tree with impressive agility, and was out of sight in a matter of seconds. You found a tree with an enormous trunk and hid behind it, drawing your scimitars, attaching them to form the bow. You nocked an arrow, which had been modified to actually hurt whatever it hit instead of just paralyzing the target. You risked a peek, and sure enough there were your opponents, barreling through the forest. You drew the arrow back and the world went still for you. You decided that your first shot would go to the bigger guy. You looked for a crack in his armor and when you found one above his breastplate, you let the arrow fly. It landed with a satisfying thud and you looked to the scoreboard in the sky. Your new arrows had done their job, and the brute's aura level had gone down.  
They didn't see you let the first shot go, but they stopped running and circled around, looking for any sign of a shooter. You drew another arrow, and aimed at the smaller guy this time. Your arrow hit him in the shoulder, exploding in a small display of blue light. You knew he had seen you, because he was looking you directly in the eye. He hoisted his oversized rocket launcher onto his shoulder and took deadly aim. You could do nothing but hope that Weiss had seen you and was finding a good position for you. You heard the missile fire and you shut your eyes only to hear it in blow up far in front of you a split second later. You opened your eyes and almost fell out of the tree Weiss had placed you in.  
"This is whole shoot and run thing is pretty boring, you know" she whispered from a branch beside you. "Fine." You said back in a hushed tone.  
"Want some fun? We take out the small one first." You leapt out of the tree and rolled forward from where you landed on the hard ground. You directly behind the little guy and right before he turned to see what had fallen behind him, you gave him a strong upward slash from your right blade. He was knocked forward from the impact and into Weiss who had slipped out of a different tree a bit more silently. She finished off the last of his aura with a perfectly timed stab.  
You looked back to the bigger guy, who was rushing you with his enormous ax. There were two blade edges on each side of the pole, four in total. He took a powerful horizontal swipe at you, and you were able to parry the otherwise devastating blow with your left. The sound of metal on metal rang out and your weapons were locked together. He twisted the pole so that he could keep your left hand occupied with one ax head, but still try an upward strike with the ax head on the other side of the pole. You were able to block with your right, but you struggled to stay on your feet due to his immense strength pressuring you. He advanced and you stepped back, slowly at first until he was forcing you into moving where he wanted you. A loud snap came from above, and a branch from one of the trees came down onto you. It was thick and had been set on fire like much of the forest due to rocket boy's carelessness. The branch landed on you, depleting your aura.  
You couldn't see what was going on over on the other side of the branch, but you could hear grunts and shouts from Weiss and her opponent. Eventually, Weiss pulled through and won you the round. The environment disappeared, and you stood up, the flaming branch gone. You walked towards the center with Weiss and you complimented your opponents on a good match. They congratulated you for winning, but didn't seem too happy to be going down in the first round.  
You walked back to the training area with Weiss, preparing for the next round. The day went on, full of action and excitement. The tournament would be settled in seven rounds. You and Weiss had won your first, second, and third matches. It was announced that it was tome for the quarterfinals, and you were back out on the arena again. From the other side of the arena, you could see Blake and Yang starting to walk up towards the center.  
"Oh this is gonna be good" you said to Weiss with a grin. They reached the center and it wasn't long before the trash talk began. You kicked things off with, "Wow I'm surprised that you guys made it this far."  
Yang made an exaggeratedly fake offended gesture and said, "Well at least I can fight a tree."  
Weiss pitched in by saying, "As impressive as that is, we've actually lasted more than thirty seconds in the arena." Weiss's remark was a reference to a match where Yang's aura was depleted before the battle had even gone on for more than half a minute.  
"Hey that girl was fast. Really fast." Yang said in her defense. The countdown started from 10 and you all backed away. When the timer hit five, Weiss pulled you toward her and whispered, "You take Blake. I'll go after Yang." You looked at her, confused. Very, very confused. "Wait, what? Weiss that doesn't make any sense." The timer didn't wait so you stuck to the plan even though you had other ideas. Blake had some serious range on you with her weapon, and you couldn't shoot at her because of her semblance, and because you had no cover. The quarterfinals, semifinals, and finals all took place on open arenas without environments. Weiss might have been able to actually get a hit off on Blake with her glyphs. She also put herself at a disadvantage by deciding to fight Yang. You could easily keep up with her attacks since you were both dual wielders of sorts. Weiss would struggle with Yang once she closed in. With your weapon in its bow form, you took a few shots at Blake as she rushed towards you. She either dodged them all, or used her semblance to avoid your arrows. She wasn't slowing down so you switched back into scimitar form and got into a defensive stance. Even so, Blake was able to slash at you with gambol shroud at wicked speeds easily. She got more than a few scrapes on your torso while you couldn't get in range for a single blow. You desperately hoped that Weiss was doing better than you. However, your hope was shattered when you heard a loud buzzer sound. You looked up at the scoreboard and saw Weiss's face with a big red X across it. Yang took your moment of distraction to fire a pulse of energy at you, and you were knocked out of the ring.  
Weiss found you and helped you back up onto the arena. You went back to the center of the arena and congratulated Blake and Yang on their victory.  
"Lucky shot" you said, winking at Yang. She rolled her eyes and ignored your comment.  
"Good match, but there's something important that you guys need to know. There were only three complete teams left in the quarter final, and they all lost half of their team, including us. Even if Blake and I don't win the final, we can still win as a team." They were being called back to the training area by the same man who kept appearing, seemingly running the whole tournament singlehandedly.  
"We'll see you later. Wish us luck!" said Blake as they turned back to the training area. You and Weiss headed back to the arena seating to find Ruby and watch the rest of the tournament from the stands.  
As you searched for her in the crowd of people, Weiss said, "I think you were right before we started to the fight. Maybe we should have switched." You weren't really upset about losing, it was more a lack of communication than a lack of skill. "And why is that?" you asked her. She described the matchup in the exact way you thought of it earlier, with you being able to keep up with Yang, and her being able to land a hit on Blake.  
"Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking. It's fine though, like Yang said, we still have a chance to win."  
You finally found Ruby and sat with her, watching the competition go on until Blake and Yang showed up again in the semifinals. You all cheered for them, sitting on the edges of your seats as the match came down to the wire. Yang had gone down leaving Blake to fight against two people, but neither of them had a particularly high aura level. They ran at Blake from both sides, but she was ready for them. She rolled to the right and took one out with a slice to the chest, and wasted no time on cutting down the farther one. The crowd went wild cheering for Blake and took quite a while to calm down. After the crowd calmed down a bit, the second semifinal match began. Just when the fight was getting good, the man who seemed to be organizing the event came up to you.  
"(y/n) (l/n) and Weiss Schnee?"  
"Uh…yeah that's us." You said rather confused as to why he would be talking to you since you were out of the tournament.  
"Follow me" he said and left without checking to see if you came along. You raised a questioning eyebrow at Weiss, but she just shrugged. You were taken to a gate right outside the arena.  
"Wait here until your names are called" said the man with a smile and he walked away as if this was perfectly normal. Weiss asked, "You don't think this means…?"  
You shrugged and said, "Your guess is as good as mine. I guess all we can do is watch. Looks like it's Blake and Yang versus the reigning champs for the final." So the fight began with you and Weiss watching from up close. The Vacuo competitors looked as if they definitely deserved their spot at the top. The guy wielded a two handed broadsword which doubled as a shotgun. The girl was using a trident which seemed to work with dust somehow.  
Needless to say, the fight was intense. The guy with the broadsword was as fast as he was strong, and Yang had a hard time trading hits with him, but eventually she landed a punch squarely in the middle of his chest and he went flying backwards, only to spring back up. Blake seemed to be having an easier time, the only issue being that it was nearly impossible for her to block her enemy's trident. She was insanely agile and Blake couldn't create any distance to use to her advantage. If she put her blade up for a block, she could only block two of the points and the other made it through to her skin. In the end, Blake and Yang had taken too much damage without return, and they fell to the champions.  
After giving their congratulations, they were led to where you and Weiss stood watching.  
"Well you had a good run. At least we tried right?" you said as they came over, trying to offer some consolation.  
"Yeah sure, but why are you guys here? Shouldn't you be with Ruby?" asked Blake.  
"That bald man with the glasses told us to be here" said Weiss. Your conversation was interrupted by the same lady who showed up at the start of the tournament.  
"To begin, I would like to thank all of our competitors for putting on a spectacular performance." The crowd applauded and whistled their approval.  
"I would also like to congratulate our very own team from Vacuo for winning the final fight!" Since most of the crowd was from Vacuo, the cheers were deafening. The two teammates were handed a trophy and lifted it into the air together, getting more cheers from the crowd. Once it had died down, the lady went on.  
"However, this competition is entered by teams of four, and now it is time to crown a new team of champions. The overall winning team by ten points is…" Even though she had paused, you and the girls were already going wild. There was no possible way any other team could have gotten more points than you. Even though the team from Vacuo had won the final, Blake and Yang got a huge amount of points for getting that far. The Vacuo team's other half had also gotten knocked out of the tournament before you and Weiss. The lady turned toward where you all stood, and raised her arm. The gate opened and you were ushered out by the strange man who seemed to be everywhere at once. "Team RWBY of Beacon Academy!" Despite being mostly made up of Vacuo citizens, the crowd roared with applause. You reached the center stage, waving to the crowd and turning to see everyone's expressions. Even though they had lost the tournament overall, the Vacuo competitors were honorable in their defeat and shook each of your hands with smiles. The lady stepped over to congratulate you and handed you a trophy engraved with all of the previous winner's names. On the front, freshly carved were your names. Confetti cannons went off and music blasted from the stadium speakers. You looked over at Weiss and Yang with your eyebrow raised. Somehow you had gotten your point across and they each nodded their approval. You put on a big grin and handed the trophy to Blake.  
"You deserve this, Blake. If you hadn't pulled of that 1v2 we definitely wouldn't have won." Blake accepted the trophy with a smile and raised it above her head. You saw Ruby in the crowd yelling something with a wide grin on her face. Overhead, on an enormous screen, a replay of some of your biggest moments during the tournament played, ending with Blake's big play you had mentioned beforehand.  
With the closing ceremony over, you all walked off stage and through the training area earning words of congratulations from all of the other competitors as you walked by. You saw Ruby near the exit to the stadium and started to walk over to her. As you and the girls rushed over to her, you barely heard your name being said behind you. You stopped in your tracks, leaving the rest of the girls to run over to Ruby. You glanced around trying to figure out who was calling you when you saw the man who organized the event looking you dead in the eye. He motioned for you to come over, and you glanced over at your team. In their excitement they seemed to have not noticed that you were missing. You strolled over to the man.  
"Congratulations on your victory, (y/n)" he said, wiping his glasses with his shirt as he spoke. "I think you could have done much better with a weapon of your own though. I know those weapons that you use now. My brother made them. I recognized his initials carved onto the hilt." You struggled to make sense of what he had just said. There was only one logical answer.  
"Officer Clay is your brother?!" you exclaimed. The more you stared at the man the more you could see the resemblance. The man smiled, satisfied with his glasses, putting them back on.  
"Yes, and he told me about a child he rescued from the streets one day about a month ago. He said he was going to make him a weapon and get him into Beacon. It looks like he did a fine job with you." You couldn't find anything to say, so you just nodded. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask if you could tell him that his brother says hello next time you see him."  
"Yes, sir of course. I owe officer Clay much more than that for what he did for me."  
"I also want you to get yourself a weapon that you're more comfortable with. Based on my brother's description of you a month ago, I'd say that you've gotten far more powerful."  
"Yes, sir. I gave it some thought and decided that I'll get around to making my own one day." The man nodded his approval and gave you a smile and a clap on the back.  
"Excellent. Go on then, it looks like your team is waiting for you. Celebrate with them." You turned and started jogging over to the girls, most of which were looking at you expectantly.  
You looked over your shoulder and smiled, yelling, "Thank you for everything Mr. Clay!" He lifted a hand in farewell and you caught up with team RWBY.  
"What was that all about?" asked Ruby, looking over you, towards the man. You smiled at the ground and shook your head.  
"It's nothing. Come on we have a victory to celebrate!" you said, walking off toward the city to find a good restaurant, as the girls watched you walk off alone.  
When you were out of earshot, Yang said, "You know, I'll understand how so many people know him if he's not from here."


	8. Chapter 8 - Meeting the Family

AN - Woah hey look at the we time traveled about a year into the future. Hello and welcome to my re-vamp of this story. I'll be honest, nothing really got in the way I just kinda….forgot about it. I forgot how much I enjoyed writing this and it actually felt kinda good to see that there were some people out there who enjoyed it. Sorry to those of you who waited for me to update the story but got nothing as months went by. With that, I'd like to tell you a little story ~ PrismWraith

It was a lazy Saturday morning, the sunlight filtering through the open blinds of your window were the only reason for you to wake up. After lazily rolling out of bed, you stood and lifted your arms above your head to stretch out a little bit. As you did so, you felt like a glowstick from all of the popping and cracks that you heard.

"Man a hot shower sounds heavenly right about now" you thought aloud to no one in particular. After grabbing a bundle of clothes, you walked out into the main room of team RWBY's dorm. Strangely enough, no one was there. The room felt extremely not just because the girls were gone, but because it was the first time in a while that you had been alone without their constant chatter.

You walked over to the door that lead to the bathroom, and pounded loudly on the door just to make sure none of the girls were inside. After waiting for a response, but receiving none, you entered the bathroom and got to business.

Once you were all dried up and changed into your new clothing, you decided it was a good time to start making something to eat. While walking towards the kitchen, you saw the door to dorm open up. The first thing you saw was Ruby's face, and you raised a hand to greet her. Before you could get any words out though, you saw a blur of movement, and felt a sharp pain both on your jaw, and your back. Ruby was a lot farther away now, and you were on the ground for some strange reason. You saw Weiss and Blake enter the room, and heard Yang say something about a stupid uncle before everything faded to black.

You woke up for the second time that day, somehow feeling even more sore than before. Everything that happened before you fell unconscious came rushing back to you like a bad dream, and you shot up out of your bed. What if your team was in trouble? You had just been attacked seconds after they walked into the dorm after all. You scrambled to the door, shaking, and fumbled with the doorknob before sprawling out of your room and into the main room.

You burst of the room panting and yelled, "Is everyone alright!?" Everyone had turned to stare at you as if you were going insane. No one said anything for a while, enough time for you to realize that no one was hurt, and no one was acting strangely. Ruby was in the kitchen with her hand in a jar of cookies, frozen, as if she had just been caught committing a crime. Weiss cast you a disinterested glance from her desk before turning back to her notes. Blake was curled up in her bed, book in one hand, cup of tea in the other. Yang was sitting at the TV playing videogames with the middle aged drunk man. Everything was normal.

"See? I told you he'd live" rasped the drunken man.

You realized that everyone was still staring, so you took a second to close the door to your room and straighten up to compose yourself.

"Ruby..? Do you mind explaining who this?"

You turned back towards Ruby who had taken the time given by your distraction to put the cookie jar back where it belonged as if she had never grabbed it in the first place. Her plan was flawed however, as she forced herself to swallow before answering your question.

"That's our uncle Qrow. He's here to help you make yourself a new weapon."


End file.
